


Trouble

by feelingofthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Brazil, Denial of Feelings, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Smut, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingofthesea
Summary: What was supposed to be an adventure trip to South America ended up being a lot of trouble for the Marauders. Wild animals and booking problems were only the beginning of it.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: Marauders on Tour





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Marauders_on_Tour](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Marauders_on_Tour) collection. 



> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.
> 
> A massive thank you to [LuxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise) for pre reading and calming me down!! You are the best lovely!

“ _ Doesn’t matter Pads. It’s going to be fun anyway Pads. _ How is this –“ Sirius gestured widely “– supposed to be fun Prongs, how?“

There was a faint flicker in Sirius’  _ Protego _ and James shot him an angry look, beckoning silently for Sirius to focus. The four Marauders stood back to back, desperately trying to maintain their shield charms. Since they arrived in Brazil a few hours ago, everything that could have gone awry did. Their lodge hadn’t been ready to check in yet, Sirius had sheepishly confessed that he’d forgotten to book a guide for the rainforest tour and after James had suggested they just go on their own, everything went worse. 

Peter had been overly excited and had suggested they still do it the Muggle way. No magic, and although Remus had tried to talk reason into them, the four men had bought a map at the nearest tourist shop. About thirty minutes later it had been clear neither of them knew how to navigate without magic. Another thirty minutes later they’d relaxed the no-magic-rule if you needed to defend your life. 

“Okay guys, double down on your shield charms, I’m going to try to stun this beast.“ James’ voice held the authority of the Head Auror, he glanced at each of his friends once before he attempted his first stupor at the panther currently pacing just in front of the barrier their magic created. 

It took him four stupors altogether to take the animal down. James stood panting, sweat glistening his temples and exhaustion in his eyes. “We are going to apparate out of this bloody forest, right now!“

  
  
  
  


Having had enough adventour for one day, the four men joked lightly on their way to the lodge, just to be faced with the next challenge. On their porch gathered four painfully familiar people. 

Sirius was the first one to recognize them, “What. The. Actual. Fuck.“

„Hello as well,  _ uncle _ .“, Draco drawled, taking a drag from his cigarette. He draped his arm across the back of the chair next to him, “There has been a confusion with the booking, you see, this is actually our cabin.“

A slender girl with soft, blond hair, that cascaded down her back in wide curls spoke up and the smug expression on Draco’s face faltered. Her name was Daphne if Sirius remembered correctly. “ _ But, _ we agreed to make this work, right Draco? The rooms all have king size beds, so we can easily share.“

Before anyone had the chance to argue Remus announced that he was good with it, as long as he got a hot shower and somewhere to sleep, right bloody now. Draco and another boy, Theo Nott if Sirius wasn’t mistaken, looked about as excited as he felt.

And then there was Pansy, watching him, as if she tried to calculate his very existence. She’d always meant trouble and his bet was that she still did.

  
  
  
  


Sirius stood in the dark kitchen, sipping a glass of water, as he heard the front door open. It had to be around three or four in the morning and he suspected Draco and his friends just returned from partying. A rumbling sound and Pansy’s delicate voice cursing picked Sirius’ interest, he placed the empty glass in the sink and made for the living room.

With just enough time to stabilize his stance, Pansy stumbled into him, her heels clicking with her wobbling steps.

“Easy there, princess.“ Sirius could smell tobacco and alcohol and was immediately reminded of a time when he’d been her age. “Let’s get you to your room Parkinson, shall we?“

Giggling, Pansy pressed closer to him and suddenly there was a featherlight touch at the base of his neck. Holding his breath Sirius tried to push Pansy further away, but it seemed she had other plans. She wove her fingers through his curls and he could feel her hot breath next to his ear as she spoke. “Trying to get into my bed, Black? I would’ve thought you’d be more subtle with a woman.“

Sirius choked, but recovered quickly. “I’m pretty sure you had one too many, Sweetheart. I’m just trying to make sure you don’t get injured.“ 

Huffing, Pansy finally allowed him to entangle her from his body and walk her to her room.

“You might act like a gentleman, Black,“ Pansy said as she grasped the door handle, “but I can see right through you. You want me.“

Sirius exhaled audibly as the door closed behind her. He fucking knew Pansy still meant trouble. 

  
  
  
  


It was the next day, late afternoon, as he ran into Pansy again. They’d just returned from a  _ guided _ tour, as Remus liked to point out, to the Iguazu Falls. Sirius’ curls were damp, sticking to his face and he was about to search for an ice cold beer as he realized he wasn’t the only one in the kitchen. 

Pansy stood on her toes in front of one of the upper cupboards, wearing a hint of nothing. Her bikini exposed more than it covered and the tunika she wore on top of it was so see through she could have absolutely forgone it. Fucking witch, if it wasn’t for her inappropriate teasing the other day, Sirius was sure he wouldn’t even have noticed her stage of dress. She was half his age after all. 

Pansy clearly made a show of stretching further and Sirius poorly concealed his laughter. His breath caught as she turned around and he actually had to focus to keep his gaze on eye level.

“What’s so funny, Black? I would have thought you were taught to help a woman in need.“

Sirius’ gaze darkened. “You are hardly a woman Pansy, I remember it as if it were yesterday that I had to search for monsters under your bed when you and Draco stayed over night. Stop playing a game you don’t want to lose.“

Grabbing a beer he walked out of the kitchen without another word.

  
  
  
  


He was pissed to a stage he hadn’t been in a long time when he let her kiss him for the first time, but the thing that bothered him the most was that he wasn’t sure if he would’ve stopped her from going further if Draco hadn’t walked in on them. 

Hungover and in a mood Sirius didn’t notice immediately as someone sat down next to him. 

“If you hurt her Black, I’ll make sure it’s the last thing you will ever do.“ Draco’s voice was firm and relentless and Sirius sighed deeply in return. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s a poor excuse for someone in my position, but I’ve been drunk, Draco, my intentions are nothing but pure.“ He didn’t even really believe it himself.

Draco padded the pocket of his jeans for his pack of cigarettes and lit one before he slowly responded. “It certainly didn’t look like you were opposed, just sayin’ mate. Want one?“

Absently Sirius took the offered cigarette. The first drag burned in his lungs and he had to keep himself from coughing. Gods he couldn’t even remember the last time he smoked. They sat in silence for quite some time and Sirius hated himself for the turn his thoughts took since their conversation.

“I meant what I said Sirius, if I were you, I’d keep that in mind.“ And with that Draco was gone, leaving Sirius alone with his misery. Originally Rio de Janeiro had been the item on their list today, but he seriously considered sitting this one out. 

James watched him carefully as he stated that he was going to stay behind. Fucking wanker always sensed if something was out of the ordinary. 

  
  
  
  


Sirius had just settled himself on the large outdoor couch, trying to catch some more sleep, as his peace was interrupted again.

“Mind if I join you?“ He didn’t even have to open his eyes to know it was Pansy again. Technically there was more than enough space for two people, practically he was convinced it was a very bad idea if he’d let her join him. She didn’t wait for his permission though and settled next to him.

It was as if his senses were heightened. He could feel it every single time she moved, fuck he’d swear he could even feel her  _ breeth  _ and still he was surprised as he suddenly felt fingertips on his thigh. His whole body tensed and his breath came out in a strangled “ _ Pansy. _ “

“Tell me to stop Sirius and I will.“ This was wrong, definitely wrong, but he couldn’t bring himself to tell her to stop.

Pansy gave him plenty of time to react and only as he stayed silent let her fingers travel up his thigh. His cock responded immediately and Sirius grasped her wrist, almost gasping for air. Pansy shuffled closer and her lips nearly touched the shell of his ear as she whispered. “I told you, you want me.“

It was as if he was back in the hallway, that night she drunkenly stumbled into him, in an instant and as Pansy started to trail kisses down his jaw moments of their actual kiss flashed through his mind. They were both sober now, but it didn’t stop him from slowly loosening the tight grip he had on her wrist. 

Her lips had reached the corner of his mouth and she captured his in a searing kiss. An almost angry growl rumbled deep in his chest as she palmed him through his trousers. That’s it. Enough was enough. Fighting for dominance in their kiss Sirius turned her around and pinned her to the couch with his weight. Satisfaction cursed through his veins as Pansy moaned in response to his hardness pressing into her stomach. 

The feel of her under him, her hot lips on his, her small hands making a mess of his hair, was probably the most intoxicating thing he ever felt. She was like his personal drug, designed specifically for his downfall and he stood welcoming on the cliff.

Completely lost to the sensation Sirius pushed her knees apart with his. They shared a groan as his erection pressed into her hot center. Pansy fumbling with his belt buckle snapped Sirius out of his haze. Panting he pushed himself out of her reach. He drew his hand down his face once, before he got up and practically flet. 

  
  
  
  


It was well past midnight as Sirius returned to the lodge. He went straight to the nearby town earlier and had entered the first bar that came into sight. Drinking because of a woman, as if he hadn't been over such things a long time ago. His efforts to close the door as silent as possible were for nothing as a high pitched yell sounded through the silence only a moment later, followed by Pansy storming out of his room, in a silk dressing gown.

His room? What had she been doing in his room if he wasn’t home? Stumbling to the still open door he caught a glimpse of James slinging a towel around his naked body. An unsettling feeling spread in his chest, but Sirius quickly blamed it on the alcohol and pushed it away.

“I guess this is the reason for your strange behavior the last few days?“ James asked carefully as he noticed Sirius. 

Ignoring him Sirius made for the drawer they stored the good stuff in upon their arrival. He picked out the first bottle and pulled the cork with his teeth. Carelessly spitting it aside he gulped down a healthy swig, before he dropped into the armchair in the corner. Apparently he’d been wrong and he didn’t have enough already. The witch in question, this _ girl _ , still snaked her way into his thoughts and clouded his mind.

He was only slightly aware that James took a seat next to him. “Everything alright, Padfoot?“ His answer was incoherent grumbling and another sip of Whiskey.

Taking the bottle out of Sirius' hands, James took a sip himself. “You like her.“

Sirius’ barking laugh was humorless. “I’m twice her age, Prongs and she is fucking trouble, walking. I don’t  _ like _ her, I’m just only a man.“ His words slurred slightly together, but it didn’t stop him from taking several gulps of the bottle. His expression pulled into a grimace and James sighed. 

“She is old enough to know which games she wants to play though, you know? And from what I just saw she is desperate to win this one.“

A hiss was Sirius’ answer and there was this stinging feeling in his chest again. Maybe he was too old for copious amounts of alcohol after all. James reached for his shoulder and padded it lightly. His voice was low, barely audible as he spoke, “It’s okay if she makes you happy Sirius. It’s completely fine.“

Drawing a hand through his already unruly curls SIrius growled, “Whatever, you win. Yes, she  _ fucking _ got under my skin, but I’m not playing her little games. She doesn't know what she really wants, because it certainly can’t be me. I’m too old and she deserves so much better!“

It was James’ turn to laugh without humor, “Do you want to repeat that in front of Moony? I’m sure he would be delighted to learn everything you said to him had been a lie. No Sirius, don’t you dare tell me this is different, it’s not and you fucking know it. If you want to waste this and sulk in self pity fine, but let me tell you something, she is a big girl and she doesn't need you to make her decisions. I’m going to sleep on the couch.“

Sirius nearly finished the bottle of Whiskey after James left, already feeling miserable about half way through the liquor. He hated himself for considering James’ words and tried to drown the possibilities in more alcohol. A youth full of excessive partying should have taught him better and still he woke up the next morning, pretty sure he had to have been vomiting sometime in the night.

  
  
  


Sticking with the decision he made, he did everything to avoid Pansy for the remainder of their stay, which worked surprisingly well until their last evening. Daphne insisted they go out for dinner, all of them together. Sirius managed to keep his distance during the meal, as he made sure to be seated as far away from Pansy as possible. 

His luck was all used up it seemed later that night. They’d gone to a dance club of sorts nearby, Sirius stood next to the guys at the bar and couldn’t take his eyes off Pansy as she moved next to Daphne on the dancefloor. 

Groaning James clasped him on the back, “Would you please go and dance with her already?“ Sirius noticed how Theo and Peter shared an utterly confused look, Draco’s was cooly calculating, but it was Remus’ measuring one that finally pushed him. Slowly he approached Pansy, until he stood right in front of her. 

A coy smile tucked at her lips, “Took you forever Black.“ she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed to the soft music for a while and SIrius let her play with his curls. All of a sudden Pansy pressed closer and brought her lips to his ear, I want you to take me home, Sirius.“ His name on her lips sent a shiver down his spine and he grasped her hand in his to pull her behind him to the door.

He just caught James joking that he’d probably better sleep on the couch tonight and Daphne’s answer that he lacked certain parts of anatomy and had too much in other regions to be interesting for her, so they could absolutely share her bed if he wanted, as the fresh night air enveloped them. 

Still not completely convinced he was doing the right thing Sirius kept mostly quite on their way to the cabin. The confession he’d made towards James had been true though, this girl had gotten under his skin. She made him feel like a thirteen year old boy on his first date in Hogsmeade again. The difference was, she was so much more straightforward than any girl he dated back then. 

The door to the room he shared with James wasn’t even fully closed yet and she already wrapped her arms around his neck again and slanted her lips over his. He couldn’t suppress a moan at her eagerness, grabbed her by her hips as he returned her kiss and easily hoisted her on his hips. A moment later her back hit the mattress and Sirius crawled between her legs. Pansy’s dress had ridden up her thigh and exposed bare flesh. With a patience he didn’t really possess he drew his hand over her warm skin and basked in the sounds she made. Sirius found her lips again, tipped his tongue against them and was immediately lost in a fight for dominance. Everything after was in a haze. Pansy’s hand at his belt buckle,  _ again _ , he didn’t stop her this time, rucking her dress roughly over her head, his hands at her breasts, her hand at his cock and finally,  _ finally,  _ her silky heat wrapped around him. Sirius could feel that she was almost there and opened his eyes, it was as if he needed to see the pleasure etched into her features to completely let go. They came together, her face pressed to the crook of his neck, her hot breath tickling his sweaty skin.

He was still breathing heavy, Pansy tightly tucked into his side as she whispered into his ear, “I told you, you want me, Black.“ Slight triumph laced her words, but it wasn’t malice and Sirius just smiled. Pansy might still mean trouble, but who was he kidding, trouble had always been his fuel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It means the world to me!
> 
> PS: Naked James is dedicated to you Toni, this scene was different originally!


End file.
